Ghost Stories
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Musim panas akan terasa lebih sempurna jika kita mau berbagi cerita. Tapi ... bukan sembarang cerita, lho! For FanFiction Festival dan Infantrum Challenge: Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai. RnR?


**Ghost Stories**

**Disclaimers**: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Ghost Stories © Hana Suzuran

**Genre**: Horror

**Rate**: T

**Warnings**: OOC, typo, misstypo, horor garing mampus jadi disarankan untuk membaca saat malam hari -,-)d #ditimpukreaders

**For FanFiction Festival**

**and**

**Infantrum Challenge: Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai**

* * *

><p>Semua orang tahu bahwa musim panas adalah saat yang menyenangkan. Namun tidak dengan anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Meskipun saat ini mereka sedang liburan, latihan <em>amefuto<em> tetaplah berlangsung. Di tahun kedua mereka sebagai sebuah tim, seharusnya Sena yang memimpin latihan mengingat ialah kapten tim ini sekarang.

Sayangnya tidak begitu.

"LEBIH CEPAT LAGI, CEBOL SIALAN!"

Suara desingan peluru terdengar sahut menyahut di antara heningnya malam. Terdengar pula suara ketakutan Sena dan kekehan setan yang menembakkan peluru itu.

Ya, meskipun Sena adalah kapten tim, sang 'Commander from Hell'adalah pemimpin latihan mereka. Dan walaupun Hiruma sudah tidak lagi ikut bermain _amefuto_ karena sudah kelas tiga, tapi para anggota Devil Bats tetap saja mengalami hal yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Penyiksaan oleh setan neraka.

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan latihan di sebuah lapangan di tepi pantai. Entah apa alasan Hiruma memilih tempat ini, mereka tidak tahu. Tapi konon kabarnya, pantai ini cukup angker karena banyaknya kasus kematian yang terjadi di sini. Mulai dari banyaknya orang yang tenggelam sampai kisah tentang sebuah keluarga yang dibantai di sebuah rumah tak jauh dari tempat mereka latihan.

Hiruma menatap para anggota Devil Bats yang sudah ngos-ngosan akibat latihan tiga jam nonstop yang mereka lakukan. Sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya, ia membalikkan badan ke arah pantai.

"Kuberi kalian waktu setengah jam untuk beristirahat."

Satu kalimat dari Hiruma itu bagaikan anugerah terindah bagi mereka yang sudah terkapar di tanah dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Kemudian, Mamori—yang terpaksa ikut karena khawatir dengan mereka—datang membawakan handuk dan minuman.

"Oh ya, mana Suzuna?" tanya Sena sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Benar juga. Dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan," sambung Monta.

"Mungkin sedang ke toilet umum?" Chubo mencoba menebak.

"YAA! Persiapan sudah selesai!"

Suara yang terdengar senang itu membuat semua yang ada di lapangan menoleh. Terlihat Suzuna berdiri di belakang empat lilin yang sudah dihidupkannya dengan pemantik dan tersenyum seraya melambai—memanggil mereka yang ada di sana.

"Hei, kemarilah! Kita bermain sebentar supaya tidak bosan!" teriak Suzuna.

Karena penasaran, mereka semua mengerubungi Suzuna dan lilin-lilinnya sementara Hiruma hanya memandang dengan tatapan bosan.

"Memangnya kita mau main apa?" tanya Mamori yang jongkok tepat di hadapan Suzuna.

Suzuna tersenyum misterius. "_Hyakumonogatari_."

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

Tiga saudara Ha-Ha dan yang lainnya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dibilang Suzuna.

"E-eh, Suzuna. A-apa kau yakin?" Sena sudah gugup membayangkan dirinya harus mendengar cerita seram di tempat yang juga terkesan angker ini.

Suzuna mengangguk. "Yap! Dan kalian semua harus ikut, termasuk You-_nii_!" kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk Hiruma.

"Tidak mau. Seperti orang idiot saja," jawabnya acuh.

Semua yang ada di sana selain Suzuna mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Hiruma dengan pikiran yang sama: Tidak perlu bercerita seram pun, keberadaan Hiruma sudah menyeramkan.

Suzuna hanya memasang wajah cemberut mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

Lelaki berambut _spike _itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menatap mereka. "Jangan sampai kalian buang air di celana begitu hantu-hantu itu menampakkan wujud mereka, bocah-bocah sialan. Kekeke." Ia tertawa sambil berlalu pergi.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan kesal kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka mengangguk, merasa yakin dan tertantang untuk mencoba permainan ini.

Mereka langsung duduk membentuk posisi lingkaran, keempat lilin itu mereka letakkan di antara mereka dengan bentuk segi empat. Secara berurutan posisi mereka adalah Suzuna, Sena, Mamori, Monta, Jumonji, Togano, Kuroki, Daikichi, dan Chubo.

Setelah mereka diam sebentar, Suzuna menarik napas pelan dan mulai bercerita. "Baiklah, aku mulai duluan. Ini cerita yang kualami ketika aku menginap di rumah salah satu temanku."

.

.

"Saat itu kami sedang berkumpul bersama dalam rangka perpisahan sebelum lulus SMP. Hanya sekedar acara menginap. Yang ikut hanyalah tiga orang, termasuk aku. Setelah bermain dan bercerita banyak hal, kami kelelahan dan bersiap tidur. Temanku memiliki dua tempat tidur bertingkat. Katanya, dulu dipakai olehnya dan tiga kakaknya yang sekarang sudah menikah dan bekerja.

Singkat cerita, aku sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sementara kedua temanku sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku menyilangkan kaki kemudian menggerakkannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Tapi ... aku terdiam. Kenapa? Karena aku mendengar suara orang lain juga bersenandung. Awalnya kukira itu suara salah satu dari temanku di kamar mandi. Aku menajamkan pendengaran dan setelah beberapa saat, aku sadar suara itu bukan berasal dari kamar mandi. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari suara yang masih bersenandung itu."

Suzuna diam sejenak, memberi waktu teman-temannya menarik napas. Memang terlihat sekali bahwa mereka begitu serius mendengarkan cerita Suzuna.

Suzuna kembali melanjutkan, "saat aku masih mencari, tiba-tiba aku terlonjak kaget. Aku melihat sepasang kaki yang pucat menjuntai ke bawah. Kaki itu bergerak-gerak. Aku pun sadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari tempat tidur yang ada di atasku."

Sena dan Monta serta Daikichi dan Chubo sudah berpelukan karena ketakutan. Ha-Ha bersaudara dan Mamori masing-masing menautkan alis mereka.

"Aku langsung merasakan seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku merasa seperti tidak bisa bergerak. Suara senandung itu makin keras. Dengan susah payah, kupaksakan tubuhku bergerak, ingin memastikan siapa yang ada di sana. Dan saat aku mencapai ujung tempat tidur, kaki itu masih ada di sana. Aku mendongak ke atas dan ternyata, aku melihat seorang anak kecil dengan rambut panjang berantakan yang menutupi wajah pucatnya sedang menyeringai ke arahku sambil tertawa.

'_Hihihi, kau menemukanku ya? Anak pintar,' katanya dengan suara parau yang mengerikan._

Aku tak bisa bergerak, mataku tak bisa menutup, dan suaraku juga tidak bisa keluar. Aku ketakutan. Tapi tiba-tiba, mataku mengerjap dan yang kulihat hanyalah langit-langit kamar. Wajahku berubah bingung, kemudian aku duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur sambil mengatur napas. Pikiranku bertanya-tanya ke mana anak itu. Sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara...

'_Hihihihi.'_

Aku langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat anak itu sudah berada di belakangku dengan wujud yang berbeda. Rambutnya menutupi separuh wajah dan rongga matanya bolong dan mengeluarkan darah. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar sembari darah terus keluar rongga matanya. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang menyentuh pipiku lalu tangannya beralih mencengkram leherku dan akhirnya aku berteriak..."

"WAAAA!"

Suzuna terdiam saat menyadari Sena, Monta serta Chubo-lah yang berteriak. Mereka menatap ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan heran. Dipandangi rame-rame seperti itu membuat ketiganya langsung berhenti berteriak.

"Ah, kalian penakut!" ejek Jumonji.

"Fu-Fugo!" sahut Daikichi. Karena tidak ada orang kuat yang bisa mengartikannya, mereka menduga Daikichi mengejek mereka sama seperti Jumonji. Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ karena jelas-jelas Daikichi memeluk Chubo tadi.

Suzuna mematikan lilin di hadapannya lalu tersenyum simpul. "Berikutnya? Sena?"

"E-eh? Aku?" Sena menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tak percaya. Yang lainnya diam menunggu.

Sang Eyeshield 21 berpikir sejenak sambil menatap ketiga lilin yang tersisa. Kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari nyala api pada lilin dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Sebenarnya ini cerita saat liburan sekolah kemarin..."

.

.

"Kami sekeluarga sedang liburan ke Prefektur Nagano. Di sana kami menginap di rumah salah satu saudara ayahku. Kebetulan tempatnya berada di pinggiran hutan, jadi suasananya juga agak sepi.

Kebetulan aku mendapat kamar sendiri di lantai dua. Saat itu tengah malam dan aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika aku tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi suara langkah kaki yang diseret. Seluruh lampu di lantai dua dimatikan jadi aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan itu.

Karena tidak mau berpikir macam-macam, aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Aku langsung meringkuk di tempat tidur dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Tentu saja aku kaget, tapi aku tidak berani membalikkan badanku.

Setelah lima menit dan tidak ada yang terjadi, aku keluar dari selimut dan melihat ke arah pintu. Kebetulan letak tempat tidur dan pintu berseberangan. Pintu terbuka setengah. Saat hendak turun dari tempat tidur untuk menutup pintu, aku terkejut.

Ada sesosok perempuan, dengan rambut panjang terurai berjalan perlahan di depan pintu. Da-dan, langkahnya lambat sekali. Darah juga menetes dari tangannya. Saat itu, aku juga mendengar suara sesuatu yang diseret. Kulihat kakinya dan ternyata kakinya dirantai dengan pemberat dari besi!

Perempuan itu perlahan menghilang, begitu juga dengan suara pemberat yang diseret. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku akhirnya bisa menutup dan mengunci pintu. Tapi, ternyata ... aku mendengar jendela diketuk dari luar.

Jendela itu tepat persis di samping tempat tidur dan juga tertutup kain gorden jadi aku tidak berani kembali ke sana. Tapi akhirnya aku mencoba berani. Dan saat itulah mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sosok perempuan tadi. Dia sedang menatapku dari balik ventilasi jendela!

Karena terkejut, aku mundur beberapa langkah dan tersandung kaki kursi. Kepalaku sedikit terbentur sandaran kursi dan akhirnya aku malah pingsan."

Sena mengakhiri cerita sambil menatap teman-temannya yang masih membisu.

"Akhirnya tidak seru, ya?" celetuk Kuroki.

Togano mengangguk mengiyakan. "Harusnya kau membuka jendela itu dulu. Setidaknya kau bisa menyapa hantu perempuan itu dan mengajaknya minum teh."

Jumonji melirik Togano dengan sinis. "Orang bodoh macam apa yang akan mengajak hantu minum teh?"

Sena cuma bisa nyengir tak jelas melihat polah Ha-Ha bersaudara itu. Kemudian, ia meniup lilinnya dan menatap semua yang ada di sana satu per satu.

"Monta, kau selanjutnya," kata Sena sambil melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mulai menceritakn cerita terseram yang pernah kalian dengar MAX!" sahut Monta dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepat mulai kalau begitu," suruh Jumonji dengan wajah cuek.

"Ini terjadi saat hari ulang tahunku beberapa bulan lalu..."

"Kau punya tanggal lahir juga?" ejek Kuroki.

"MUKYAA! Tentu saja aku punya!" balas Monta dengan wajah mirip monyet.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menyela dia. Monta, lanjutkan ceritamu," sergah Mamori yang kemudian menatap Monta dengan senyum lembut.

Monta serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. "Ma-Mamori-_san_..."

"Lanjutkan!" perintah yang lainnya.

"Ugh, baiklah..." jawab Monta dengan wajah yang langsung berubah cemberut.

.

.

"Saat ulang tahunku kemarin, Hiruma-_san_ tiba-tiba mengirimiku _e-mail_. Dia bilang akan memberikan hadiah khusus untukku. Awalnya aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak, soalnya dia tiba-tiba baik padaku. Tapi, karena takut akan ditembaknya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan—atau tepatnya perintah—Hiruma-_san_. Dia menyuruhku datang ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah tak terpakai saat hari Sabtu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dia menyuruhku datang jam delapan malam.

Saat sampai di sana, aku tak melihat siapa-siapa. Aku mencoba membuka pintu ruangan itu, ternyata pintunya tak terkunci. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menendang pantatku sehingga aku terlempar ke dalam ruang yang gelap. Kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu terkunci.

Aku langsung panik dan mencoba membuka serta menggedor pintu. Saat itu aku merasa ada yang menyentuh lengan dan kakiku, serta menjambak rambutku. Punggungku pun terasa berat, seperti ada yang naik ke atasnya.

Dan di luar ruangan, aku mendengar suara kekehan Hiruma-_san_.

'Kekeke, selamat menikmati hadiah ulang tahun dariku, Monyet Sialan.'

'Hi-Hiruma-_san_, apa-apaan ini? Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!' Aku berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Tapi, Hiruma-_san_ malah tertawa semakin keras.

'Kekekekeke! Kau mau menolak hadiah yang khusus kusiapkan untukmu, Monyet Sialan? Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari bertemu dengan keluarga sendiri, kan?'

'Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-_san_?' Aku bingung dengan kata-katanya dan masih belum paham dengan situasi waktu itu.

'Kau masih belum sadar, Monyet Sialan?'

Saat itulah aku melihat sekelilingku dengan bantuan sinar bulan. Dan aku langsung menjerit histeris.

Ternyata seluruh ruangan sudah dipenuhi oleh monyet-monyet berukuran besar!

'Kekeke, silahkan nikmati reuni keluargamu, Monyet Sialan! Kalian bisa saling melepas rindu dan berbagi cerita. Kekekeke.'

Aku merasa suara Hiruma-_san_ semakin lama semakin menghilang. Monyet-monyet itu terus menerus menarikku. Akhirnya aku terpaksa bermalam di ruangan itu dan dia mengeluarkanku dari sana besok paginya."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa deras keluar dari semua yang ada di sana. Bahkan Ha-Ha bersaudara tertawa sambil berguling di atas pasir. Mamori dan Suzuna hanya bisa menahan tawa di balik tangan yang menutupi mulut mereka.

"Apanya yang cerita terseram? Itu bahkan cerita terbodoh yang pernah kudengar!" ejek Jumonji sambil masih tergeletak di atas pasir.

"Ternyata You-_nii_ bisa bercanda seperti itu juga, ya?" sambung Suzuna yang masih berusaha menahan tawa.

"MUKYAA! Kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya tidur satu malam bersama monyet-monyet berukuran besar MAX!" Monta membalas dengan bersungut-sungut.

Setelah menunggu selama dua menit, barulah kedelapan orang itu bisa menghentikan tawa mereka. Monta langsung meniup lilinnya. Dia hanya diam, masih kesal karena semua orang menertawakannya.

"Ehm, siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Sena yang melihat Monta sedang dalam suasana _'bad mood'._

Semuanya diam. Hanya satu lilin lagi yang tersisa, yang berarti setelah cerita terakhir selesai, maka mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu di tempat mereka berkumpul saat itu juga. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, mereka hanya saling lirik satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"

Suara Mamori yang memecah keheningan membuat yang lainnya menoleh.

"Mamori-_nee-chan_ mau bercerita?" tanya Sena tak yakin.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu mengangguk pelan. Yang lain sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia lalu menarik napas sejenak lalu menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Kalian tahu cerita tentang pembantaian satu keluarga yang terjadi di rumah itu?" tanya Mamori sambil menunjuk rumah yang dimaksud. Yang lainnya hanya menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, ada sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di rumah itu. Mereka membelinya dari salah satu teman dekat penghuni sebelumnya. Mereka senang, karena rumah semegah itu bisa dibeli dengan harga murah. Sangat murah malah. Tapi mereka tidak sempat memikirkan alasan penjualan yang terkesan tidak sesuai itu.

Keluarga itu terdiri atas ayah, ibu, dua orang anak—sepasang lelaki dan perempuan—serta seorang pembantu perempuan yang juga dulunya mengurus keluarga sebelumnya. Usia pembantu mereka sekitar tiga puluh tahunan dan belum menikah. Segalanya aman-aman saja sampai pada satu malam di bulan ketiga mereka tinggal di sana.

Anak perempuan mereka yang saat itu turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil bonekanya yang tertinggal di lantai satu. Dia terlihat gembira saat menemukan boneka beruangnya yang tertinggal di atas kursi di ruang tamu. Diambilnya boneka kesayangannya itu, kemudian dia hendak menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan putih yang lewat menuju dapur dengan sangat cepat.

Ia berhenti. Gadis itu merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Baru saja pikirannya berspekulasi tentang 'penampakan' yang baru dilihatnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur. Suara yang halus dan pelan, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Selain itu, perlahan-lahan hidungnya menangkap bau amis yang semakin kuat. Ia semakin merinding, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah menuju ke dapur.

Sesampainya di sana, gadis itu tetap mengikuti bau amis itu. Perlahan bau itu terus menguat dan gadis itu yakin darimana bau itu berasal. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju lemari peralatan makanan yang tertutup meja makan. Namun, sesampainya di ujung lemari, ia merasakan kakinya tak mampu lagi berpijak.

Cairan merah kental menggenang di sekitar tubuh yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya itu. Isi perut si mayat sudah berceceran di lantai, beberapa masih menggantung di perut yang terkoyak itu. Sementara si aktris di balik semua ini sedang asyik memisahkan daging dengan kulit orang tak berdosa itu sambil tersenyum. Ia berhenti, menoleh ke arah belakang, dan menatap gadis itu intens di matanya. Sebuah tatapan yang tak diinginkan si gadis. Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang membuat si gadis mundur perlahan.

Dengan cepat gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari. Tempat yang dituju adalah kamar kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun ia berusaha menaiki tangga dengan langkah lebar, namun ia merasa gerakannya begitu lambat. Sekujur tubuhnya terus bergetar, dan imaji itu masih menggelayuti pikirannya. Wajah seorang lelaki—yang tak lain adalah kakaknya—yang sudah meregang nyawa di tangan sang pembantu terus terbayang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya, gadis itu langsung membuka pintu dengan paksa. Dengan sedikit usaha dari tangannya yang gemetar, gadis itu akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu. Ia menghambur ke tempat tidur kedua orang tuanya dan berusaha membangunkan mereka.

Kedua orang tuanya terbangun dengan suara gaduh anaknya. Saat mereka berdua masih dalam kebingungan, gadis itu mencoba memberi tahu mereka tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bagaimana kakaknya meregang nyawa di tangan seorang perempuan yang sudah mengurus mereka selama beberapa bulan ini. Bahkan gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana tatapan si pembantu padanya. Sebuah tatapan yang menyiratkan 'kegilaan'. Namun kedua orang tuanya masih belum memahami maksud kata-kata putri mereka.

Brak!

Suara kuat yang terdengar selama sedetik itu mampu membuat suasana hening, bahkan membuat si gadis mematung di atas tempat tidur. Tampak oleh kedua orang tuanya, sosok seorang wanita yang bermandikan darah memegang sebuah pisau di sana. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar perlahan dan pasti. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya di sana hanya memandang tak percaya, dan semuanya sudah terlambat saat itu juga."

Sena, Monta, Chubo, dan Daikichi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Suzuna dan Ha-Ha mengernyitkan wajah mereka mendengar akhir dari cerita Mamori.

"Setelah kejadian itu, sang pembantu lenyap bagai asap. Tak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaannya. Kemudian, banyak orang yang datang ke pantai sering mendengar suara jeritan yang memilukan. Kadang-kadang, mereka mendengar suara gaduh seperti ada yang menaiki atau menuruni tangga. Dan tak jarang mereka melihat sebuah boneka beruang yang berlumuran bercak darah tergeletak tiba-tiba di tengah jalan kemudian bangun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan penampakan yang dilihat oleh gadis itu adalah arwah dari salah satu anggota keluarga yang sebelumnya menempati rumah itu. Ia juga dibunuh si pembantu di sana yang akhirnya menyebabkan keluarga itu pindah dan menjual murah rumah tersebut."

"Seram sekali~! Aku jadi tidak berani mendekat ke sana," kata Suzuna yang melirik ke arah rumah tersebut sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Iya. Seram MAX!" sambung Monta yang mengangguk setuju.

"Pembantunya sangat tak berperasaan," celetuk Togano.

"Ya, mungkin dia memang menderita kelainan jiwa." Kuroki ikut memberikan pendapat.

Jumonji diam sejenak sambil memikirkan cerita Mamori, kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Tapi, kenapa kau bisa menceritakan sampai sedetail itu? Bahkan bagaimana saat gadis itu menemukan jasad kakaknya. Kenapa bisa?"

Mamori tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak bisa diterka maksudnya oleh semua yang ada di situ. Sebuah senyuman yang misterius dan ... sedikit menyeramkan. Kemudian ia meniup lilin terakhir dan membuat suasana gelap gulita.

Dan tepat di saat itulah ponsel Sena berbunyi. Lelaki berambut _hazel_ itu segara membuka sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk. Ia tertegun saat melihat nama pengirim yang tertera di layar.

'_Sena, bagaimana latihan kalian di sana? Apakah sudah selesai? Kalian tidak diapa-apakan oleh Hiruma-kun, kan? Kalau iya, bilang saja padaku. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran besok! Oh iya, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut ke sana, tapi aku sedang menghadiri acara keluarga. Maaf, ya._

_Kalau sudah selesai, langsung segera pulang, ya! Hati-hati ^^_

_Mamori.'_

Wajah Sena langsung pucat saat membaca _e-mail_ dari Mamori tersebut. Kalau Mamori sebenarnya tidak bisa datang karena acara keluarga, maka yang sejak tadi bersama mereka ... siapa?

"Sena, ada apa?" tanya Suzuna saat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki itu.

"Kak Sena kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Chubo juga jadi ikut khawatir melihat Sena.

Sena masih mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak stabil. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajah dan tetap memandang ponselnya. "Ta-tadi Mamori-_nee-chan_ mengirim ... _e-mail_ padaku. Ka-katanya dia ... sebenarnya tidak bisa hadir ... karena urusan keluarga." Ketakutan Sena semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Hening.

Masih hening sementara otak anggota Deimon yang lain masih memproses data yang baru mereka terima.

Keheningan mulai menipis saat terdengar suara mereka yang menahan napas saat menyadari maksud kata-kata Sena.

"Hihihi..." Suara tertawa seseorang yang berada di antara Sena dan Monta—tempat Mamori duduk—langsung membuat tubuh kedelapan orang itu membeku.

"Kalian mau tahu seperti apa wujud gadis itu saat ia dibantai, hem?" sambung suara itu.

Sena dan yang lainnya merasa tubuh mereka lebih membeku dari sebelumnya. Terasa kaku seolah tak diizinkan bergerak. Dan ketika awan yang menutupi bulan perlahan menyingkir, sinar terang dari sang primadona malam itu pun membuat mereka bisa melihat keadaan di sekitar mereka sekarang, termasuk 'Mamori'.

Wujud sesungguhnya dari 'Mamori' langsung membuat mereka terperanjat. Yang mereka lihat adalah sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut yang acak-acakan—bahkan separuh sudah rontok—dan wajah pucat yang berbalut warna merah. Kulit wajahnya terkoyak, namun belum sepenuhnya sehingga terlihat menggantung. Berbeda dengan kulit tubuhnya yang sudah menghilang dan menampilkan daging berbalut darah yang terus mengalir. Namun yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian adalah pisau yang tertancap di dahi gadis itu dan menusuk ke dalam kepalanya, membuat darahnya bercucuran menuruni lekuk hidungnya dan terus membasahi piyama krem yang dipakainya dan juga pasir pantai yang putih.

Gadis itu menyeringai ke arah seluruh anggota Devil Bats. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"UWAAA!"

Tanpa dikomando, mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari secepat mungkin. Namun, karena terlalu panik, mereka tak melihat arah mana yang mereka tuju. Setelah berhenti untuk mengatur napas, Suzuna menarik lengan baju Sena dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Keenam orang lainnya juga menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Mereka membelalak saat melihat rumah angker itu berada sedekat itu. Baru saja mereka berusaha kabur dari si empunya rumah, kenapa sekarang malah mereka berada di depan rumah itu? Dan pikiran itu tak berlangsung lama saat mereka mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang sedang berjalan.

Keenam orang itu kembali merasakan napas mereka tercekik di tenggorokan saat melihat sebuah boneka beruang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Boneka itu terlihat sangat usang dan dipenuhi bercak darah.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Ayo, kita main ke rumah. Majikanku sedang menunggu kalian."

Seusai berkata begitu, si boneka beruang langsung berjalan ke arah rumah. Para anggota Devil Bats hanya bisa menatap seram pada boneka itu, terutama saat boneka itu mendorong pintu gerbang dan masuk ke dalam.

Namun, hanya sebentar saja saat ternyata mereka melihat gadis tadi berdiri di depan gerbang dan mengangkat boneka itu. Kemudian, ia menyeringai pada mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo, kemarilah, kita minum teh sebentar. Hihihi..."

"UWAA!" teriak Sena yang langsung berlari diikuti rekan-rekannya.

Gadis hantu itu tertawa melihat polah Sena dan yang lainnya. Ia lalu mengelus boneka beruangnya dan berkata, "karena ini hari Jum'at tanggal 13, ayo kita datangi rumah mereka satu per satu. Hihihi..."

.

.

**Di dekat truk Deimon Devil Bats, beberapa menit sebelumnya...**

Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya sambil bersandar pada badan truk. Matanya menatap pantai yang ada di seberang dan sedang tertutup gelapnya malam. Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kekekeke. Semakin banyak saja hantu-hantu sialan yang mengintip. Seram, seram."

Sesaat kemudian, matanya melirik ke arah rumah angker yang berjarak seratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia menatap boneka beruang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Apa yang kaulihat, beruang sialan? Kembali ke tempat 'Mamori' sialan. Aku tak tertarik padamu."

Boneka itu hanya diam dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Dari kejauhan, Hiruma bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sena dan yang lainnya. Ia kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Hari Jum'at tanggal 13. Kalian benar-benar tidak beruntung, bocah-bocah sialan. Kekekekeke."

**Owari**

**A/N**: Ga serem, kan? Saya tahu itu =_=" *sujud ampun ke reader*. Numpang curhat bentar, sebenernya ini _fanfic_ mau saya publish pas hari Jum'at kemaren paspulatanggal13. Tapi karena ternyata endingnya masih belum selesai diketik, jadinya diundur dulu deh ._.

Oh ya, soal hantu yang diceritakan Sena itu berasal dari pengalaman salah satu temen saya di RL. Waktu saya denger ceritanya sih serem jadi saya masukkan aja kemari dengan sedikit perubahan. Hasilnya, jadi nggak serem sama sekali ._.' #pundung.

Buat Cake-_san_ dan panitia FanFiction Festival yang lain, maap entrinya gaje begini. Saya bener-bener payah bikin horor -_-')a

Walaupun jelek, review yah :** #emotnyawoi


End file.
